Panzerschreck
The RpzB 54 "Panzerschreck" (translating to 'Tank Terrorizer' in German) was a German anti-tank rocket launcher that was used during the Second World War. The concept came from captured American Bazookas early in the war, however unlike the Bazooka , the Panzerschreck was heavier, and later models featured a face protecting solid steel blast shield, due to its massive front and backblast the projectile creates, and featured a much larger 88mm projectile, which came in HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank), H.E. (High Explosive) and A.P. (Armor Piercing), and could penetrate up to 200mm of armor, making it able to take out any Allied tank of the war in a single hit, and no matter if its hit the frontal armor or not. The Panzerschreck had an effective range of 150 meters, and a muzzle velocity of 360 feet per second. However it did have its drawbacks, as it was very heavy, and considerably larger than the American M-1 Bazooka, making it a weapon to be used only in large open areas. The backblast is so huge that it needs blast shield to protect its user, also the operator needs to expose himself to avoid injury, using Panzerschreck in confined spaces could cause severe injuries or death. This fact also applies to many other modern shoulder launch rocket/missile launchers as well. The weapon like M136 AT4 CS is developed to solve this problem, although the backblast problem has been really solved today, the weapon like AT4 CS can be fired inside the bunker or a small room without serious injury to the user. Brothers in Arms In Brothers in Arms the Panzerschreck isn't seen until Hell's Highway, as the Germans in the American sectors of Normandy didn't field many Panzerschreck units, rather, they had the disposable Panzerfaust as their primary anti-tank system, as well as rifle grenades. The Panzerschrek in Hell's Highway is a lethal weapon that can take out armor in one well-placed shot from behind. It can also be picked up by Baker and used against German armor, or infantry. It is especially useful against sandbag emplacements and MG 42 nests, and is effective against a large amount of infantry as well, especially when they are close together. Though, using it at close range is not advised. The Panzerschreck has a complicated iron sight, like MG 42, you have to aim the weapon to fire it. Panzerschrecks are first found in Operation Garden, where the enemies will harass you with weapon, but be careful not to hurt yourself and your men when you fire it. Later you will find them before you encounter enemy vehicles, especially Panzer IVs. The Panzerschreck team is the only infantry squad you need to worry about when commanding a tank (the rest will do no harm to you if you dug in), wipe them out as fast as you can because they are sometimes more dangerous than enemy Panzer. In Earned in Blood, the Panzerschreck is only mentioned - in the level Baupte, the bridge which the squad was on got hit by a Panzerschreck just before Sgt. Hartsock got hit, although in the rest of the level, your enemies will use Panzerfausts instead, as the former is never seen. Category:Weapons Category:German Weapons